1. Field of the Invention
This invention is for a safe jettison device for aircraft delivered ordnance stores. In particular, the present invention is to ensure that ordnance stores dropped in the jettison mode are released in an unarmed condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various techniques have been attempted to prevent arming of stores other than when actual live ordnance is desired to be dropped. These devices have included arming lines and other ways of initiating safety and arming devices which arm a bomb or missile. Such devices are to first protect the aircraft carrying the store and secondly anything or anyone on the ground beneath an inadvertently dropped store.